


He Keeps Me Warm

by kaelin



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Breakfast, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phil Lester - Freeform, SOFT GAYS, danisnotonfire - Freeform, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelin/pseuds/kaelin
Summary: Phil decides to make Dan's morning special.





	He Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for my bad grammar and/or spelling- i wrote this at 1:30am on a school night lmao

Phil yawned, fluttering open his gorgeously stunning eyes and automatically covering his face with his two pale hands, blocking the sun that was shining oh so brightly through his bedroom window. The tired dark haired man finally gained the motivation to glance over at his alarm clock, reading the dialog time from the helpful device.

It was noon; Phil had slept for two hours more than he wanted to. He planned to surprise someone with a pancake breakfast. To be specific, that someone was his flatmate. His bestfriend, his soulmate. None other but the beautiful Daniel Howell, with the prettiest brown curls and the prettiest dark eyes and the prettiest smile. Nobody could be compared to him.

Phil loved that man with all his heart. He felt a bit guilty for missing out on his plans, but he was sure he’d figure out something to make Dan’s day special; that was his goal, afterall. Maybe Dan wasn’t up yet, and he could still make pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate syrup ontop. It sounded like wishful thinking, but when Phil swayed out of his room, Dan’s door was shut and he was nowhere to be found.

Phil smiled contently, skipping as quickly as possible into the kitchen where he instantly began cooking.

After 30 minutes or so, Phil could untie the yellow apron wrapped around his body and admire the perfect breakfast he had made. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, strawberries, and a cup of Dan’s favorite tea. It was the only tea he’d drink, actually.

Phil let out a short breath as he set the galore of breakfast items onto the table, smiling at his good work. He honestly wasn’t the greatest chef, but he definitely outdid hisself when making this meal. It was fit for a king. In fact, it was made for a very specific king. A king that was now gradually stepping into the kitchen, as silent as a mouse, and rubbing his eyes while trying to figure out the scene in front of him.

“Phil? What’s all this?” Dan says sleepily, a yawn escaping his lips. Phil suddenly turned around, too proud of breakfast to even notice Daniel entering the room. “Oh, Dan! I made breakfast. You said you were craving pancakes last night, so I decided—“

Before Phil could finish his sentence, Dan had practically attacked him. Romantically, at least. He had darted over to Phil, cupping the older man’s face while forcing him into a lazy kiss. Phil was more shocked than confused, not really expecting Dan to appreciate breakfast (or anything, really) that much.

When Dan finally pulled back from the unexpected kiss, he stared Phil directly in the eye while still cupping his face gently. “You’re literally my favorite person. You’re better than Nick Jonas. Holy shit, Phil.” Dan said sincerely, seemingly appreciative of Phil’s kind gesture of cooking.

Phil smirked as if he had accomplished something, his eyes beaming with the same pride. “So you like it?” The dark haired man asked sweetly, and hopefully, while he brushed a free curl behind his flatmate’s ear.

“Are you fucking joking? I love it. I love you. Holy shit.” Dan replied, pecking Phil on the lips again before rushing over to the table in pure awe. The smiling Phil had already made him a plate, so Dan instantly plopped down and began eating.

Phil stood by the counter for a moment, just smiley and proud and thinking to himself, until Dan found the time to pause from his small feast. “Eat something, babe.” Dan casually said, glancing back at Phil. Phil escaped from his daydreamy trance, smiling at Dan. He wasn’t used to be called babe, but Phil definitely loved it. He also loved this unpredictable morning-Dan, and every single thing he was doing.

Phil sat down beside Dan, leaving a quick kiss on his cheek. Dan giggled and propped his elbow up on the table, his chin firmly placed in the palm of his hand. His gaze settled on Phil, who looked utterly in love at this point. “You’re my favorite person, too, Dan.” Phil remarked, his tone gentle. Dan just smiled at that. Phil smiled back. 

They were both just too smiley, gay freaks for the rest of the morning.


End file.
